The Queen & Her Knight
by LoverlyYuffie
Summary: Now, 2 months after the Goddess War, Geoffrey decides to tell Elincia that he loves her. That’s harder than it sounds. Geoffrey/Elincia
1. Part I : The Loved Filled Heart

The Queen and Her Knight

Part I: The Loved Filled Heart

Two months after the Goddess War, things seem to be settling down in Crimea. The riots have settled down, and the people have begun to love Queen Elincia. The people are starting to think that the queen should have a husband, so that the horrible rumors that have been going around about her and Sir Geoffrey will stop. Maybe the people will get their wish.

Prologue 1-0: Elincia's Decision

Chapter 1-1: Waking Up on the Wrong Side

Chapter 1-2: The Great Plan

Chapter 1-3: Permission Granted

Chapter 1-4: Crash and Burn

Part 1 Endgame: Unfulfilled Answers


	2. Prologue 10: Elincia's Decision

**This is my newest story!!! Yayzelz!! I hope that ya'll will enjoy this! It's the longest chapter that I have ever written for a story! I is sooo proud!**

**Oh yeah! Don't own 'em, just use 'em!**

—————————————————————————————— The Queen and Her Knight

Prologue 1-0: Elincia's Decision

The emerald haired queen sat outside on her balcony, looking over her kingdom. She could hardly believe that just two months ago she witnessed the downfall of the great Goddess Ashera, and the return of peace and equality to Tellius. She was glad that the wars were over. The only thing was, she could never shake the feeling that things were incomplete. She had regained her kingdom three years ago. She had brought down the revolts in her kingdom a few months ago. What was it that she was missing?

"Hello my dear child."

Elincia looked up to see the dark green haired knight. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Uncle Renning! I wasn't aware that you had returned. Why didn't you send letter?" Elincia said, getting up to hug her uncle. It had been a month since Renning left to go check up on how the other countries were holding up. He was her informant, and her way of reaching the other countries in an emergency.

"It was a surprise, Elincia. But that is not why I have come. I've come here to talk to you about an issue that has arisen in Crimea."

"What is it, uncle? I was sure that, if there was an issue, Lady Lucia or Count Bastian would've told me about it."

"It is about you're status, my queen."

"M-my status?" Elincia couldn't seem to grasp what her uncle was telling her. Her status was queen. Why would that be an issue?

"People are beginning to talk, Elincia, Lucia has told me. It is about rumors spreading about you and Sir Geoffrey. They want…how should I say this… they want to see a king in the future. They don't want some secret romance."

Elincia froze. She knew that the people were saying things. The lords and ladies made sure that she and Geoffrey knew that. She didn't really mind them, for she was hoping that they would give Geoffrey hints, but she knew that she should care a little more about it. I mean, she was the queen and she shouldn't be setting a bad reputation about herself.

"My lord Renning," Elincia started. She could hardly tell her uncle how she felt about the blue haired knight. She had grown up with him since she was a child. She was more like an adopted sister than a friend he would want to be with. The only person who knows her feeling toward Geoffrey was Lucia, and she understood her completely. Lucia never judged her, for they were the best of friends. Elincia couldn't see how her uncle would react to her news, would he support her? Or would he put her down?

"Elincia," Renning said after a long pause. "I've heard from a valuable source that you seem to like this blue paladin. There is no need to get defensive. It is who you would choose to be with, I understand."

"No uncle! You don't!" Elincia yelled. "The people are already saying bad things! They keep giving Geoffrey these dirty looks because of it! I can't bare it! He loves this country more than anything. To see the people he swore to protect beating him down is just too much! And it's my fault!!"

Elincia started crying. Renning went over to her and gave her a hug. He wanted his niece to be happy. If she was happy with Geoffrey, then the people would understand. But Renning is beginning think that what the people say isn't what is bothering her. He is starting to think that she has no clue as to how Geoffrey feels about her.

"My dear Elincia," Renning said, looking at her in the tear-filled eyes, " I think I know what is bothering you. I think that I have also heard this on good authority too. Just don't tell anyone that I divulged this to you. I know I'll get hell then. But I've heard that Geoffrey also harbors the same feelings that you have for him."

"Heh…Did Lucia tell you this?" Elincia asked. "But how can you be for sure?"

"Elincia, have you not noticed how Geoffrey acts when you have been at war? He makes sure that you are safe and well before he is. And if you get hurt, he'll be at your side in an instant to give you the rest of his vulnerary. He is willing to die to make sure that you are safe. I've seen him train day in and day out just to make sure that he is in top shape if you need him in an instant. He may seem like he doesn't think titles important, but he makes sure that you get the proper respect you deserve, even if he himself gets tried for any "secret romance" that may have, but never, occurred. My dear niece, he is willing to stand before the Gates of Judgment, and no be worried of his hearing, for he is happy when he is near you."

Elincia smiled at what Renning had said. Maybe all this was true. She wasn't completely naive; she's seen Geoffrey's willingness to do things.

"Uncle Renning? Should I tell Geoffrey how I feel, and hope that he feels the same? Or should I just keep it to myself?"

"That, Elincia, is one of the things I cannot answer for you. Maybe get someone else's opinion. Maybe Sir Ike? He seems like a good friend of yours my dear."

"Alright, uncle, I will."


	3. Chapter 11: Waking Up on the Wrong Side

**WOW! this one is longer than the other ones! I feel proud of myself! I also kinda like how it turned out. Ahh...i do wish for some comments though. about anything! good things about this one, bad ones...anything.. (except from you, Darahan, you'll start talking about random crap like always that has 1 thing to do with this)**

**anyway! sorry about the rambling! please enjoy!**

**btw. Don't own 'em, just use 'em.**

* * *

The Queen & Her Knight

Chapter 1-1: Waking Up on the Wrong Side

A little stream of light entered through the curtains of a royal knight's bedroom. It softly went down and hit the closed eyes of the sapphire knight; making his light blue eyes open. He lifted his head slowly, squinting at the sun. It was a beautiful morning, he knew that, but something in the air made him feel uneasy, and yet…he could not place his finger on the other feeling.

"Hmmm…."

A few seconds later the knight heard the fierce knocking of his older sister, and he reluctantly got up to answer. He knew what his sister wanted. He knew exactly how she was going to tell him about it too. He mentally prepared himself for his.

"Hello?" He asked, with a smile on his face.

"GEOFFREY!!! What the hell do you think you're still doing here!? And still in your pajamas? What if I wasn't you're sister!!!? Then what!? I mean honestly, Geoffrey, you'd think you'd have half the mind to actually wake up on-"

"Ahem." Geoffrey cleared his throat; his sister got quiet. "I am dressed Lucia. Just with out the armor. And I did wake up on time, you just wake up early."

Lucia glared at Geoffrey. She didn't like the way he was talking to her. She just wanted her brother to make sure that he was ready for anything, should Elincia require it.

"Shall we be off then?" Geoffrey laughed. Lucia, still glaring, nodded. He closed the door behind him, and walked off with his older sister.

*******************

"GENERAL GEOFFREY!!"

Geoffrey looked up from his training to see a red haired knight running toward him. Even though they were friends, Geoffrey really didn't want to train with Kieran. He always seemed to be fighting himself than his partner. It annoyed Geoffrey to the extent that he actually hurt himself so he wouldn't have to deal with him.

"Oh! Kieran…." Geoffrey said slowly, not knowing what excuse he should use.

"General Geoffrey, Sir! I was wondering-"

"Listen Kieran…I c-can't. I've got…things to deal with. So sorry, but I have to go now."

Geoffrey left a confused Kieran standing alone. Geoffrey went around a bunch of bushes to go to another favorite training spot of his. While he was walking he came upon two knights talking to one another in hushed voices. He started to move slower to see what they were talking about, for it was his duty to report any bad mouthing of their great queen.

"Did you hear about her highnesses decision?" asked the first.

"About what? Her deciding on a king? It's about damn time if you ask me." replied the second.

"Who do you think she'll choose? I'm placing bets on our general."

"You fool. Didn't you hear? She requested a private meeting with the leader of the Greil Mercenaries. You know, Ike."

"Oh! You're probably right. I mean, they were close in the Mad King's War."

Geoffrey started walking faster again. He couldn't stand to hear anymore. If what they said was true, and she was looking for a king, then she would most defiantly choose Ike. Geoffrey spat at the thought of Ike. Sure, he was a good man, but he was oblivious to all of the women in love with him. Geoffrey didn't want Elincia to fall for a guy like that. All he could do is hope, though, that those men were lying.

Who was he kidding? Those two knights new all the right gossip. It would be only a matter of time before Elincia told the people of her plan to wed. He couldn't bare it though. He loved Elincia, and really wanted to tell her, but of her status as queen, he knew there was no such chance. Sure, all the bedtime stories his mom told him involved the queen of a made up country marring the knight that risked all for her. But that was make-believe, and this was reality. All he could do is wish for her happiness.

Geoffrey started tear in the eyes, but quickly rubbed them away. He couldn't cry. Not now. Elincia would blame herself for that. And he still didn't know the full facts. Until he finds out the truth, he'll act like he heard nothing.

"OUCH! That hurt Geoffrey!!"

Geoffrey looked up. In the time that he was thinking, he seemed to have run into Lucia. Geoffrey apologized quickly and started to go around her, but was stopped.

"Geoffrey, it's not like you to run into people. What's on your mind?" Lucia asked.

"Do you-" Geoffrey's voice was wavering, " do you know about Elincia's decision?"

"What do you mean?"

"She plans on wedding…" He was on the verge of tears. He couldn't let Lucia see though, for it would bring shame to his honor as a knight.

"What!? Why hasn't she told me? Do you know who it is she plans on marring?"

"No…" he sniffed, "But she is holding a meeting with Sir Ike at this moment, mere hours after her decision…"

"Uh! T-that means nothing Geoffrey! YOU HEAR ME?! NOTHING! Don't let this bring you down…" Lucia yelled. She knew her brothers feelings for their queen.

"So what Lucia?!" Geoffrey yelled, his sadness turning to anger, "Nothing will ever come of any feelings that I have for the queen! All I can do is be happy for her and support her in her decision!"

"Geoffrey…" Lucia said slowly, hugging her younger brother, "I think you should tell Elincia how you feel about her. She'd never forgive herself if she made you miserable…"

"She'd never forgive herself if she knew I loved her, and all she could do is say 'Oh…I'm so sorry'." Geoffrey said in a miserable tone.

"Geoffrey, Listen to me," Lucia pulled her brother to look her straight in the eyes, "Tell Elincia how you feel or you will regret it for the rest of your life. It's the only chance you have with her."

"B-but how? I don't know how to tell her my feelings. I don't know how to take rejection."

"Then go ask the man who knows how to say his feelings in fancy wording, a man who has learned to take rejection as a part of life."

"What do you mean sister?"

"Go talk to Bastian."


End file.
